Will you marry me? Do I have a bloody choice!
by sri kungfon
Summary: A cold emotionless boy and a hot tempered girl are forced into an arranged marriage, this is like the start of a bad joke. T-T "Show some respect." Voltaire growled. "I'll show respect when you stop wearing curtains for clothes!" STILL NEGOTIATING THE LEMON BIT! KaixOC! NOT A TRAGEDY! OC IS STORY COVER! MULTIPLE PAIRINGS OPEN TO REQUESTS! ENJOY!
1. OH HELL NO!

Vixie's p.o.v

Oh no! Oh god no! This should not be happening! I ranted on and on in my room whilst pacing, I mean I'm only fucking 18 and they expect me to get married? And to a bloody STRANGER? OH HELL NO!

There was a knock on the door and I opened it with a growl honestly I am so close to slaughtering someone, "Yeesh calm down Vix I haven't said anything yet." Brooklyn my closest friend smiled good naturedly my eyebrow twitched but I couldn't take my anger out on him obviously he's not the cause of this. MY OWN GRANDFATHER on the other hand.

I scowled at a family photo of me and my two mums they were lesbians, and my grandfather an elderly well known man in the beyblade world I mean he is the head of the BBA after all Mr. Stanley Dickinson.

"Hey Vix chill, tell me what happened." Brooklyn said in a comforting tone, I looked at him in frustration, letting out a scream and flopping onto my bed Brooklyn sitting on the edge, I was so frustrated I let my ears and tail appear, did I mention I'm a fox Yokai? Or spirit but we'll get into the sappy backstory later. All you need to know is that I have red fox ears and a long bushy red tail.

"I can't believe grandpa could do this to me!" I groaned shifting to lay my head in Brooklyn's lap; Brooklyn is gay so I don't have to worry about this being misinterpreted.

"Honestly, Vixie I love you but could you please just tell me what happened?"

"Yeah okay." I said and narrated the whole story of what happened earlier.

 _Flashback_

" _Grandpa, I'm home!" I called; I was living with my grandfather here in Japan, cuz my moms were on a 7 month long business trip. I didn't mind of course I've always liked visiting him here anyway._

" _Vixie, come to the living room please." Uh oh! That doesn't sound good, I think he found that tear in one of his cushions, what? I tripped and tried to grab onto something but my claws ended up ripping one of his expensive cushions instead. Mental note next time I destroy something I burn the evidence._

 _I walked into the living room and spotted my grandpa sitting in an armchair across from another old man who looked like an over grown sack of potatoes, but his face looked more like dried up prunes._

" _Have a seat my dear." I glanced uneasily at my grandpa but sat in one of the armchairs non the less, I wanted to just demand what the hell is going on but the tense atmosphere suffocated the words in my throat._

 _It was only then that I noticed the young man sitting next to the sack of potatoes on the sofa, he had crimson eyes and dual hair which I doubt is natural, his facial expression was so hard and cold I could've mistook him for a statue but he was handsome I'll give him that._

 _That's when I realized who he was, Kai Hiwatari captain of the bladebreakers I remember Brooklyn telling me about him, he's supposed to be really strong from a wealthy family but he has an extremely cold personality, he was the one who beat Brooklyn in a beyblade match during the BEGA catastrophe. I realized I had been staring too much, when his cold eyes glared at me, and I felt the icy fingers of fear wrap around my chest and squeeze, this is one person I definitely shouldn't piss off._

" _Vixie, I'd like to introduce Kai and Voltaire Hiwatari." Voltaire? Isn't he the one who tried to take over the BBA why is he sitting in our living room, like the queen of England sipping tea and crumpets? I have a very bad feeling about this my fox senses told me to stay calm but the hairs on my back were standing on end._

" _Um…" I pursed my lips, I honestly don't know what I'm expected to say 'hi sack of potatoes and guy I don't know who looks like a statue, I'm Vixie and now that we've been introduced please get out, AND NEVER COME BACK!' I can guess how well that speech will be received, I'm usually comfortable around anyone but these people they scared me, I've survived on instinct for a long time and right now my instincts were screaming at me to attack, to protect myself._

" _Vixie I know this may come as a shock but Mr. Voltaire has something to discuss with you." my grandfather looked at me meaningfully and I could see sweat gathering on his forehead, now I really wanna run._

" _Miss Vixie I understand that you are the only heir to the BBA." I nodded, that's true my mums didn't want to take over and they said I didn't have to either, but I haven't got many plans for the future so why not just inherit the association I've already been taught how to run it so-wait, what does this have to do with them?_

" _Well and I believe you also know that my grandson will be inheriting bio-volt, the richest co-operation in Japan." Once again I nodded waiting for him to continue._

" _Then I will just get straight to the point, I want you to marry my grandson."_

" _No." I stated bluntly as soon as the command left the old man's lips, Voltaire was not happy with my response he stood up making him tower over me casting his dark shadow across the room._

" _How dare you be so insolent?"_

" _How dare you be so fucking arrogant to think for a second that I will marry some stranger for money?" I was trying so hard to restrain my ears and tail from appearing knowing it would cause questions._

" _Vixie, may I speak to you privately?" my grandfather intervened before I used my claws to rip his throat out._

 _I growled at the man before following my grandfather out of the room I could feel a crimson gaze following my every movement._

 _End of flashback_

"And then?" Brooklyn prompted brushing his fingers through my fringe soothingly.

"And then my grandfather explained to me it would only be temporary, that after the two companies were joined I was allowed to go free and Voltaire won't have a reason to hatch another elaborate scheme to take over the BBA by force."

"So you agreed?"

"What choice did I have Brooklyn? The last time Voltaire tried to take over people could've died, at least this way we can keep an eye on him, besides he won't have any control over the company since it's his grandson who'll be running it." Brooklyn snorted at this and I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Vixie, Kai is like Voltaire's little lap dog," I winced I knew Brooklyn and Kai didn't really get along but that was harsh, "I'm not exaggerating Vix even though he's a bastard Voltaire is the only family Hiwatari has left and that counts for something, that's why Kai does whatever he can to please the old man."

"But, I mean didn't Voltaire use his own grandson as a weapon, he planned to destroy beyblading using his own flesh and blood as a tool, how can you be loyal to such a monster?" Brooklyn shrugged in response, I was so confused, frustrated and angry that it all came crashing down on me as of tomorrow they were gonna hold a wedding ceremony, and it's goodbye freedom hello stone face.

I let a few tears escape my eyes I could never completely blame my grandpa for this he's just trying to make sure no one gets hurt by that horrible man again, but still why me?

Brooklyn let me cry all the pent up emotions out on his shoulder, I don't want this, but I don't have any other choice.

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

Voltaire was still pissed at the fact that a girl had the guts to speak against him, even though she agreed to the marriage in the end she still managed to cut down his pride.

 _Flashback_

" _So you agree to the union?" Voltaire stated with an arrogant smirk on his face, "Good, maybe next time you'll know your place and show some respect." I faintly rolled my eyes so no one would see it, I decided to remain silent throughout this whole ordeal besides it's only going to last two years we'll probably just ignore each other throughout those years._

" _I'll show you some respect when you stop wearing curtains for clothes." She stated gesturing to Voltaire's robes, I silently chuckled at this, the girl was interesting that's for sure, she's not horrible to look at either definitely someone who would catch any man's eye, but in my opinion her most attractive feature would be her bright amethyst eyes there was something about them that I just couldn't describe, but it doesn't matter I doubt we'd even exchange three sentences._

 _End flashback_

"Well Kai, what did you think of your fiancée?" Voltaire asked fixing his cold gaze on me.

"Loud mouthed and annoying." I sated bluntly, if I were to choose a wife I doubt she'd be as hot tempered as that girl.

"But I must say she's interesting, she has spirit that's something I can come to respect." That I was surprised was an understatement, I can't believe Voltaire actually acknowledged someone, let alone someone who has openly insulted him.

"Hn."

"Oh by the way you will be living together here in Japan I plan to return to Russia for some business, I've already arranged a wedding ceremony to be held, so make sure you put on a good show."

"Why do I have to live with her and why are we even having a ceremony isn't the whole point of this, just so you can have the BBA."

"Do not question me boy! However the publicity from binding the richest co-operation in japan and the internationally renowned BBA will help advertise Bio-Volt, therefore it is essential that you make the wedding look believable, failure will not be an option."

I nodded mutely, damn! Looks like I'll have to see a lot more of that brat than I would've liked. That's when reality sunk in I'm getting married to a fucking female version of TYSON! (Okay maybe she's smarter than Tyson but whatevs.)

* * *

(Wedding day. OH THE HORROR)

* * *

Vixie's p.o.v

 _ ***Ring***_

Who dares disturb my slumber? I groaned reaching for my cellphone. "Yo, talk to me." I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"OMG! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?" the yelling was so loud I pulled the phone away from my sensitive ears.

"Good morning to you too, Mariah." I grumbled, okay she's my best friend and I love her but C'MON!

"Wait I thought your village doesn't get reception, please tell me you aren't hanging upside down from a tree again, you know what happened last time." I scolded.

"No you moron! I'm right outside your bedroom door." I raised an eyebrow walking towards the door to reveal Mariah literally bouncing on the balls of her feet; her pink hair dancing.

"Why are you here? Last time I checked Rei's bedroom isn't in this house." I smirked, as Mariah turned as pink as her hair.

"YOU PERVERTED MORON! HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURELF A VIRGIN!" I covered my ears smirking at her; ah pissing my best friend off is definitely a good way to start the morning.

"I am a virgin physically Riah no one said anything about mentally." That earned a couple of playful punches from the blushing pinkette.

"But seriously why are you here?" I asked once we finished 'sparring'.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own wedding day?" huh? Wedding da- SHIT! Dammit I have to marry that stone face today! Fuck my life.

"Even if it isn't ideal I thought you'd like your friends to still be there." I turned towards my grandfather who had just entered the doorway, he had a melancholy look on his face and honestly it broke my heart, suck it up Vixie it's just two years I mean you've survived 18 of them.

I flashed my grandpa a grin, "Thanks grandpa hey who knows maybe you'll be having grandkids soon." The old man had a horrified expression but he must've understood I was joking so he managed a weak smile before walking out of the room, but not before I ran behind him throwing my arms around the old man, "I love you." I whispered, he hugged me back and when we pulled away his eyes were misty with tears, "I love you too my child."

I walked back into my room where Mariah was rummaging through my make-up, well might as well look good for the big day. Honestly this feels like the beginning of a very crappy fanfic.

* * *

Wolf: soooo yeah in case some people are wondering I changed the character name from Vixen to Vixie.

Angel: and thanks so so much to all you guys who have come here after our break down with Alexia. We will get back to work on her soon we promise you guys are the best.

Ani: Oh and also tell us what you think of our new OC do you love her do you hate her let us know in review.

Michi: PAIRINGS LIST!

RayxMariah

TalaxJulia

HiroxBrooklyn

TysonxHilary

Maxx? Honestly if you have an idea for Max please tell us.

Oh and if you guys wanna see more pairings list them in a review and we'll try to make it happen

*****THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE LOVELY, THE AMAZING, ABHI! BETTER KNOWN AS DESIRES OF AUTUMN LEAVES THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!***


	2. a lot of people want to get shot

Kai's p.o.v

"Dude seriously, you're getting married!" I rolled my eyes, "yes, Tyson for the fifteenth time I am getting married today." Unfortunately, not to mention I'm gonna have to live with that brat.

"That's great man, so what's she like?" Ray asked, I blinked I haven't even spoken to her directly so how was I supposed to know? I just knew that she probably hates me, "I don't know her that well."

"Then why are you marrying her!" Ray asked his amber eyes wide in surprise.

"My grandfather arranged the marriage, she's Mr. Dickenson's granddaughter that's why I'm marrying her. It's only a two year contract though."

"CONTRACT? KAI HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL TO A GIRL!" this high pitched shriek came from non-other than Hilary herself.

"Trust me, Vixie and I are all too happy that this is temporary."

"Wait a minute Vixie… does she have bright red hair?" I looked at Ray and nodded.

"A complete smart-ass always has some kind of retort?" again I nodded; this description is so accurate it's creepy.

"Bright amethyst eyes?"

"Yeah how do you know all this?"

"Kai! Vixie is Mariah's best friend!" my mouth made an 'o' shape but it's not like I talk to Ray's girlfriend often.

"So Ray can tell us what she's like!" Max joined in the conversation whilst hopping on the couch.

"Well, I've only spoken to her a couple of times, she's fiery and constantly cheerful she's fun to be around and from what I've seen she's very sweet although her temper is something to be reckoned with." He chuckled, so that's what she's like huh? I've seen her fiery side but cheerful and sweet? I find that hard to believe.

"Anyway we are so coming for the wedding right guys?" Tyson said and the rest shouted their agreements I'm not even going to bother stopping them, knowing my team they'd probably hide in the trunk of the car if I told them they couldn't go.

"Speaking of which you have to get ready." I shivered at their evil grins the next thing I knew I was hustled into preparing for the wedding, someone shoot me now.

* * *

Vixie's p.o.v

"Yes, mom I'll be fine." I said for the umpteenth time over the phone, my mother, Navila agreed to this but my other mother Kitara on the other hand…

" _YOU ARE NOT FINE! DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD? BECAUSE I KNOW MY BABY WILL NEVER AGREE TO THIS OF HER OWN FREE WILL!"_ I placed the cell phone down as my mother continued her rant despite the fact that I wasn't listening that's when Mariah walked into the room; I could tell she could hear the ranting even from the doorway.

"Still mad?" she asked, I nodded, "for about ten minutes now."

"Wow, anyway stand up I want to see you in your dress before we go."

I rolled my eyes and stood up turning around, the dress wasn't bad I'll admit. White and gold with thin straps and the upper part hugged my body whilst the front of the lower part was ruffled and ended just above my knee but the back flowed out like a tail.

"YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!" Mariah squealed grabbing my hands and jumping up and down in classic school girl style.

I couldn't help but giggle, "but something doesn't fit, how come you never told me you were dating Kai." AS IF I'D DATE THAT BLOODY TROLL! But Mariah doesn't know this is arranged or else she would've flipped out.

"Uhh… well… oh! Look at the time we're gonna be late don't wanna miss my own wedding." I bluffed pulling Mariah out of the house successfully avoiding the question, honestly if a meteor hit me right now I'll officially believe in angels.

* * *

(At the ceremony.)

OH GOD! SOMEONE SHOOT ME NOW! I peeked from the door where Kai stood, he was wearing a casual tuxedo but I think he accidentally on purpose lost the tie and in all honesty he looked hot, what? I'm a Yokai but I'm still a woman.

"Getting cold feet?" Brooklyn teased watching my frantic pacing, "Me? Of course not my feet are just **burning** with the desire to run." I said sarcastically that's when my grandfather walked in with a grave expression on his face, "time to go." OH GOD! SHOOT ME NOW!

* * *

Brooklyn's p.o.v

"Brooklyn is that you?" I turned towards the all too familiar voice of my former coach, "H-Hiro!" I was surprised to see him I mean it's been so long since the BEGA incident he just disappeared I've actually missed him.

"Yeah, long time no see huh? You look good, like really good." He said was he flirting with me? Nah I don't think Hiro is gay.

"Thanks, uh… you too… why are you here anyway?" last time I checked Vixie had never met Hiro.

"My little brother dragged me here, and he insisted on me wearing this dumb tux." He grinned pulling at the collar man! He was hot, oh no! Bad thoughts.

"Uh… we should probably find a place to sit huh?" I asked, Hiro nodded I gestured for him to follow me and he did, I couldn't help but blush as the butterflies awakened in my stomach. (STOP! Before you read more can someone please tell me whether I make Brooklyn uke or seme thx)

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

Tyson was grinning like an idiot in his seat and Max was bouncing up and down, I guess they both took this wedding as an excuse to dive into the cookie jar.

The ceremony was about to begin and everyone took their seats I noticed that other than my team, Mariah, Brooklyn, Hiro, Mr. Dickenson and Voltaire the rest of the guests were either businessmen or reporters.

Suddenly the whole church went quiet and the Pianist began to play a wedding march, I turned towards the aisle where Vixie was walking, her arm looped around Mr. Dickenson's she moved gracefully her red hair was left loose to fall over her shoulders it was long enough to brush her shins but instead of looking sloppy like most girls would've she had a kind of noble charm surrounding her.

She looked straight towards me her amethyst eyes connecting with my own; I expected a glare or some sign of hatred but there was nothing she just seemed… calm.

"Do you take each other in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked looking at me then Vixie in turn.

Me and Vixie both simply nodded I guess we both weren't in the mood for talking the minister rose a suspicious eyebrow but continued, "then I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Shit! I forgot about that part, I glanced towards my 'bride' for her reaction, she simply turned to me rolling her eyes she stepped closer to me placing a hand on my cheek but she rested her thumb on my lips and leaned closer kissing her finger instead of my lips but to others it looked as if she was directly kissing me.

The crowd went nuts and when she pulled away from me she looked at me sticking her tongue out mockingly, the fire in her eyes burning again.

* * *

Vixie's p.o.v

Idiot, I stuck my tongue out at him to see if I could get grumpzilla to show some kind of emotion, but he just looked at me, raised an eyebrow and went back to ignoring me, yeesh tough crowd.

"Congratulations you two!" Mariah grinned running up to me and throwing her arms around my neck in a bear hug; I grinned and hugged my best friend well at least someone's happy about this arrangement.

(I haven't been to a wedding in a loooong time so I completely forgot all the traditions so let's just skip the boring crap.)

"Bye! We'll see you after the honeymoon!" Mariah yelled waving with both arms in the air. I rolled my eyes and waved back from the car window, before the driver rolled up the glass and started to drive away.

I glanced at my new 'husband' who was staring at me, I felt like he was trying to burn a hole in me with his eyes.

Honestly I haven't even heard him speak once, and I already want to hit him with a chair made of steel that's on fire, in hell, MARRIED TO SATAN!

"Hey I know there's a chance you might be mentally unstable but if you keep staring at me I **will** hurt you." I threatened he raised eyebrow at me but shrugged and looked away.

I am starting to seriously consider the fact that this guy's lips are sewn shut by some invisible thread. I let out a dramatic sigh and buried my face in my hands, peeking through my fingers at Kai who raised a questioning eyebrow, "I just realized I'd have to endure the hardships of waking up to your face every morning." I said in the most distraught tone possible trying to get a reaction out of the stoic male.

"Hn." He said before looking away, well at least he can make some kind of noise, "congratulations Kai you just learned how to say one syllable I'm so proud." I said wiping a fake tear from my eye.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with your smart ass mouth for two years."

"He speaks more than two letters, it's a miracle! I was honestly so close to throwing a dictionary at your head." And I'm not kidding.

"I'd like to see you try." He challenged.

"Don't tempt me." I warned but burst out giggling.

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

I watched her face light up as she started giggling, I hadn't heard her laugh before and for some reason I found myself addicted to the sound.

"So where are we going?" she asked sobering a little but she still had a bright smile on her face.

"We have to stay at a hotel for a couple of days, there's probably gonna be paparazzi everywhere so you gotta be ready for that."

She nodded at me, when the car came to a stop; we stepped out and walked into an expensive looking hotel. Voltaire must've gone all out, "well c'mon let's look inside!" Vixie grabbed my hand and grinned excitedly; I shook my head at her childishness but allowed her to drag me into the hotel anyway.

* * *

(After check-in.)

I lay down on the king sized bed in a T-shirt and boxers, flinging my arm over my eyes. Vixie had gone into the bathroom to change I think she yelled something along the lines of, 'if you peek you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight, honey.' I snorted at the idea, which resulted in us having another argument before she went to take a shower. I'll admit that we've at least spoken more than three sentences, granted they were arguments.

"Are you sleeping already?"

"Hn."

I removed my arm from my eyes to glance at her she had her back turned to me so I took the time to fully observe her, she was beautiful any moron could see that but that's when I noticed something was just not natural about her I can't quite place what it was but I knew there was something more to her than what she was letting off.

* * *

Vixie's p.o.v

He's staring at me; it's creepy, WHY THE HELL IS HE STARING AT ME!

I turned around and Kai immediately averted his gaze, oh please I can still feel the holes in the back of my head from his staring. I sighed when I realized his expression was so stony faced I couldn't read it, what the hell is going on in that man's head?

You know what? Whatever might as well just suck it up, it's not like things could get any worse.

I went over and lay next to Kai keeping a considerable distance between us, I was so focused on keeping my personal space that I didn't notice I was literally a few centimeters away from rolling off the edge.

That's when I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and pull me away from the edge, I looked up at Kai with a shocked look clearly spread across my features bluntly aware of how close we were but far enough that our bodies didn't touch, "you'll fall off the bed if you move that far, relax I won't do anything to you."

He murmured closing his eyes I allowed my own breathing to even out as I too started to fall asleep, perhaps this arrangement won't be so bad, probably, maybe, hopefully.

* * *

(Side story)

* * *

(In another part of the world)

* * *

Oliver's p.o.v

"I swear I am never speaking to that self-centred, pompus, stuck-up, egotistical, arrogant, playboy jackass AGAIN!" I grabbed my vanilla milkshake and drank it until the plastic cup dented in on itself and I ended up chewing on the straw in frustration, I don't think I've ever been so angry or hurt in my life.

Johnny who was sitting across from me watched with worry etched into his features, "damn Oli when you asked me to hang out with you at a fast food joint I knew something was wrong since you hate fatty foods, but I didn't realize you were this upset what exactly happened?"

"ENRIQUE IS WHAT HAPPENED!" I suddenly burst causing the people around to stop and stare at us, oh god I look like an idiot and it's all his fault!

Okay so maybe I'm overreacting a little but I couldn't help it whenever I think about Enrique I see him making-out with that-that… HUSSIE! (I could've made a much better insult but c'mon it's Oliver at least I'm making it a little believable.)

"Oliver calm down, and tell me exactly what went on."

I sighed pulling my hat over my face with both hands not wanting anyone to see my face right now, "earlier today Enrique promised to have a bey-battle with me, we were planning to meet up at a gym but he didn't showup, so I thought being the idiot he is he might've gotten lost so I went looking for him." I pulled my hat further over my face as tears stung the corner of my eyes, "turns out he had more important things to do like picking up some girls, so he forgot all about our promise, and now here we are." I heard Johnny sigh, and peeked at him from under my hat.

"Oli, are you sure the issue is that someone broke a promise to you or that the person who broke their promise was Enrique?"

"W-what do you mean Enrique isn't that special…"

"Maybe but to you he definitely is," he sighed again yanking my burret from my hands and meeting his violet eyes with mine.

"Oli, you're like a little brother to me but you've gotta man up and tell Enrique how you feel about him."

I was about to argue that I didn't have feelings for Enrique but I just couldn't say it, it hurt to even think that I didn't have feelings for that damn Italian playboy I can't lie to myself and I definitely can't lie to Johnny, "but what if he rejects me? He's made it pretty clear that he only has eyes for pretty girls and I'm neither."

"HEY OLI!" I froze, oh no! Not now, I'm not ready to see him yet! I watched in horror as the blonde haired Italian ran up to us.

"Hey, Enrique." I blushed damn, I'm crushing hard.

"Aw man, Oli you should've seen the girl I was with today." Calm down, don't get jealous, "she was so cute I think you would've liked her, she's into cooking and art and-"

"SO WHY DON'T YOU GO AND FUCKING MARRY HER ALREADY!" I covered my mouth, as my two friends stared at me, this was just too embarrassing the only thing my mind thought was 'run' so my body obeyed.

* * *

Enrique's p.o.v

I watched Oliver run out the store, I was still getting over the fact that Oliver actually shouted let alone cursed I've never seen him lose his cool like that.

A smack over my head knocked me out of my shocked state and I glared at Johnny, "well what are you waiting for go after him."

"Why was he so upset anyway?"

"You broke your promise to battle him so you could go out with some girl." I was shocked this isn't the kind of thing the Oliver I know would get upset about. As if reading my thoughts the red head spoke up,

"Well go ask him yourself, didn't you see his face he's probably crying right now." The idea of someone as sweet and as kind as Oliver crying made my chest ache. So I didn't wait for an invitation and ran out of the store to search for Oliver.

I eventually found him and I didn't like what I saw, "hey c'mon cutie tell me your name." a shady looking guy was harassing Oliver I felt anger flare when he attempted to touch _my_ Oliver.

"Oi, don't touch him." I said glaring at the man before he could retort and dragging Oliver away from him.

Once we were a safe distance away I was surprised when Oliver yanked his arm away from me glaring at me heatedly, "leave me alone Enrique!" he yelled, and tried to run off but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to my chest, he struggled but I refused to let go of him not yet.

"Oliver, please calm down," I pleaded and slowly he stopped struggling and slumped against me. "Good now mind telling me why you ran away back there."

"It's nothing." He said without looking at me.

"Look me in the eye and say that." I demanded but the boy in my arms didn't look up at me.

"You're such an idiot." He murmured.

"Huh?" he faced me angrily.

"God dammit Enrique! How many hints do I have to give for you to get that I'm in love with you?" I was shocked at his proclamation but I couldn't help the happiness bubbling up inside me, I never admitted it but I always had a crush on the little Frenchman, but I knew I could never have him so I resorted to womanizing, I was such an idiot.

"You're the one who's an idiot Oliver," I said and when he looked at me to reply I cut him off by sealing his lips with mine it was pure heaven to finally kiss him after wanting him for so long, "I've been in love with you all this time, dummy."

My heart skipped when a beautiful smile passed on his lips and he leaned up to kiss me, well at least that's one mess cleared up I grinned into the kiss.

* * *

Wolf: honestly the side story was longger than the main one. Hehe.

******THIS CHAPPIE IS DEDICATED TO SOREINA THE SIDE STORY WAS THANKS TO YOUR SUGGESTION YOU'RE THE BEST!****


	3. foxes don't wear clothes

(Yeah I didn't update cuz my laptop needed repairs and the first thing you guys are getting is a nightmare scene which I guess is just typical me.)

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

I woke up in the middle of the night because I felt something on my arm when I looked down I noticed Vixie had latched herself onto my arm. I didn't want to wake her but it's not like I was comfortable with how close she was; I tried to pull her arms away but that made her dig her nails into my arm; I winced at how sharp they were almost like claws.

After a few minutes I finally managed to pry her off me, and was surprised to hear her whimper and curl in on herself, maybe she's having a nightmare and I should wake her up. I tried shaking her awake but she latched onto my arm _again_. I rolled my eyes pulling my arm away and turning on my side so my back was facing her, she probably wouldn't appreciate me being concerned so I'll just leave it be.

The next thing I felt was her warm body against my back I looked over my shoulder to see her gripping onto my shirt her forehead leaning between my shoulder blades; I sighed for about the third time that night and lay my head back on the pillow allowing her to stay close, it's not like it means anything anyway.

* * *

(The next morning.)

"Wake up sleeping beauty." I groaned and squeezed my eyes tighter shut, "hey breakfast is getting cold hurry up and get your lazy-ass out of bed, don't make me pour water on you." the voice persisted I groaned and felt my body turn over trying to block out whoever it was who was speaking.

I heard the voice sigh and footsteps padded to the other side of the bed. I gasped in surprise when something was yanked from beneath me and I rolled off the bed hitting the floor hard. There was a burst of laughter and I glared at Vixie who had doubled over laughing holding the sheet she had pulled from beneath me, I growled at the girl, how the hell did she wake up before me?

"That's what you get for being lazy next time I really will pour water on you." she said with a grin _way_ too cheery for someone who had woken up so early.

"Oh relax Kai I was just having some fun I actually pegged you for an early riser."

"The only reason I wake up earlier than most people is so that I can have some peace before my annoying teammates decide to drive me up the wall." I growled.

"I see, well it's probably for the best if you're this grumpy when you wake up, you'd be possibly murderous if people annoyed you in the morning." She said her grin still bright as ever, I repeat _**way**_ too early for _anyone_ to be so cheerful.

"And what are you doing?"

"Annoying you." she stated.

"Exactly, so give me one good reason not to murder you right now." I threatened, her bright smile turned into a sly smirk and I gulped knowing I just walked into a trap, she walked up to me with her hands behind her back kneeling in front of me since I was still on the floor, she leaned towards me till her mouth was right by my ear and I could feel her breath on my neck.

"Because…" she whispered in a slow seductive voice and I felt myself start to sweat,

"I made you coffee." She said instantly rocking back on her heels producing a mug of the dark drink from behind her back the sly smirk wiped without a trace and replaced with an innocent smile.

I took the mug numbly; I would've thought that, that whole scene-or whatever _that_ was-never happened if it weren't for the heat of her breath still lingering on my skin, she flashed me another sweet smile before walking out of the room.

I stared down at my steaming cup of coffee as if it was poisoned, which for all I know it could be, the same thought ran rampant through my head.

THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!

* * *

Vixie's p.o.v

I buried my face in a pillow to muffle my laughter, I got out of that room as fast as I could and crashed onto the sofa or else I would've burst out laughing right there, Kai's face was just _priceless_ , I mean Mr. stone-face-Hiwatari was BLUSHING, oh god, I hope I didn't scare the poor guy too much.

The memory of Kai looking at me with that deer caught in the headlights look flashed in my mind and I laughed till tears threatened my eyes, what an idiot.

I heard the bedroom door open and close and I immediately stifled my laughter. I glanced at Kai and shivered, he looks so angry that at this point; I think Satan would eat his heart out, wait… does he even have a heart- NOT THE TIME VIXIE.

"Breakfast is on the table." I said smiling, he glared at me gave an 'hn' and sat down at the table eating the food I made quietly, yeesh his pride seriously can't take jabs.

I walked across the hardwood floors of our penthouse suite which had a kitchen and living room as well as the bedroom; I shudder to think of the poor shopping malls that would have to go out of business if Mariah had this kind of money.

I sat across from Kai who was just taking a bite of the eggs I made, "is it good?" I asked for the sake of conversation, "it's not bad." He replied curtly, I guess that's his way of complimenting someone…I think.

"Hey why don't we hit the pool after breakfast? It's not too sunny anyway." I asked, Kai looked at me but his face was unreadable as ever, damn does this guy even know _how_ to make facial expressions?

"Whatever." He murmured, so it's official I'm getting him a new vocabulary for Christmas.

* * *

(At the pool.)

"Kai, is that you?" we both turned our heads to see a red head waving at us (oh just a heads up I revamped Tala's personality.)

"Who's that?" I asked, as the red head along with a pretty looking blonde-brunette walked up to us.

"My friend." Kai stated and my jaw dropped, he gave me an annoyed look followed by, "what's with that reaction?"

"Oh this is to show that I'm in shock that you actually have friends." I clarified, okay so I'm being a _little_ mean.

"Of course I have friends; Tala has been with me since we were kids."

"Oh I didn't think you had _zero_ friends I just thought the things you're friends with is more along the lines of, oh I dunno… rocks." I deadpanned, "didn't you want to swim?" he asked annoyed, well yeah that's why I'm at the pool in my swimsuit, I rolled my eyes and looked at Kai to register his hand giving my shoulder a light shove and,

 _SPLASH!_

DAMN THAT BLOODY TROLL! I spluttered as my head burst above the water, Kai had a condescending smirk on his lips, I swear when I get my hands on him I'll use that dumb scarf of his to strangle him!

"Hey, need a hand?" the pretty blonde-brunette asked extending her hand to me politely, I smiled grabbing her hand; I was surprised at how strong she was when she pulled me out of the pool effortlessly.

"Thanks, I'm Vixie by the way." I grinned, "I'm Julia it's nice to meet you, Vixie." She smiled at me her emerald green eyes sparkling, wow! She's really beautiful.

"Tala, this is Vixie my… err..." Kai hesitated, even I'd have second thoughts when walking up to my childhood friend and saying, 'oh hey have you met my wife? Who I married after spending less than two minutes with.' That just screams LUNATIC!

"I'm the granddaughter of a work colleague in his grandfather's company; Kai and I are keeping each other company for a few days, while our grandparents deal with some business affairs overseas." I lied smoothly, best part of being a fox Yokai lying and trickery are our main features.

Tala and Julia ate up the lie easily, Kai was looking at me with an eyebrow raised, jeez what is going through that guy's head?

We all sat at a table by the pool side engaging in meaningless chit-chat, well me Tala and Julia were Kai just commented occasionally, other than that he was kinda just staring at me which is really creepy.

"So Tala why are you here?" Kai asked turning his attention back to his childhood friend; I touched my forehead to confirm whether or not Kai's stare had actually burned a hole through my head.

"Oh the team forced me on vacation, and I just happened to run into Julia who told me her circus was performing here."

I looked at Julia whom I've discovered is not only pretty but has a very interesting personality, honestly how is she still single, "so you're a clown?" somehow it sounds insulting when you ask someone that.

"Yeah kinda… hey! I'm performing with my twin brother tonight you should come see." She said with a bright smile; I turned towards Kai, "so can I go?" I asked feeling like a five year old who wanted to go play.

Kai looked at me then nodded, if you're wondering why I asked Kai for permission it's because… um… because I… because I have no reason to give you a legit reason.

I felt a vibration in my pocket, digging out my cellphone I checked the caller ID and grinned. I looked at the others who were sending me curious glances, "uh… sorry guys I've gotta take this."

I hoped off my seat hitting the answer button all the while feeling a pair of crimson eyes following my movements.

"Yo, who is this?" I asked of course I knew who it is I just wanted to know what she'd say.

' _It's me.'_

"Satan?" I teased.

' _Close, c'mon Vix stop fooling around.'_

I let out a laugh just happy to hear her voice, "It's been a long time since I've spoken to my baby-sister."

' _YOU'RE OLDER BY TWO HOURS!'_

"I'm also older by brain development since you're brain seems to still be an atom bordering on non-existent." A frustrated growl came through the other end, I looked over my shoulder Kai was still eyeing me suspiciously, does he not trust me I feel like we're gonna be in for marriage counseling very soon, which reminds me…

"Oh I'm married by the way."

' _Very funny Vixie.'_

"Actually I'm very serious it was arranged and it'll only last like two years, lemme tell you though I could replace my husband with a stone wall and no one would notice the switch."

There was silence on the other end until,

' _That's it I'm flying over to Japan.'_

"WAIT-WHAT? HELLO? ALEXIA!" the phone beeped signifying that my brat of a sister cut the line, SHE BLOODY HUNG UP ON ME!

* * *

(In ?)

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

MARRIED, SHE CAN'T BE SERIOUS! Vixie is a master at lying but I've always been able to see through them but this… okay, that settles it I'm going to see her.

Two strong arms wrapped around me pulling me to a solid chest, "Who were you calling? And why are you trying to burn a hole in the floor with your pacing?"

"We're going to Japan." I stated the man behind me straightened, I spun around staring stubbornly into the eyes of my boyfriend.

"Exactly why are you asking me to fly to the other end of Asia with you?"

"I'm not asking, I'm commanding you to fly to the other end of Asia with me." I deadpanned, but unfortunately I had to fall for a guy who's the definition of stubborn male pride, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me.

I glared back at him, realizing that wasn't going to get me anywhere I sighed and gazed up at him pleadingly, "please, it's for my sister I'm worried, and if we're gonna continue dating, I hate to say this but you're gonna have to win her over first."

When the man before me didn't seem like he would budge I stepped closer to him placing my hands on his chest, looking up at him with sad puppy eyes and fluttering my eyelashes subtly.

"Give me two hours to pack and book a flight." He sighed in defeat, walking away to grab some suitcases, I grinned secretively, wouldn't Vixie be proud if she could see me now.

That reminds me I better go find a chainsaw, I want to be prepared when I meet the guy who dared touch my big sister.

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

"Who was it?" I asked, as Vixie returned to her seat, "oh my baby-sister is coming to visit." I looked at her with an eyebrow raised I never knew she had a sister.

"She's not my _actual_ sister her parents are lesbians just like mine, my grandpa- and this is a fact I could've gone through life not knowing- was the sperm donor for them, so in some weird twisted way we're technically sisters." I guess I'm a bit envious of her, she seems to have an amazing family, no past that haunts her constantly and- I can't believe I'm saying this- is insanely attractive, I'll admit at first I was planning to just treat her like a fangirl, just ignore her and get on with my life, but with her it feels almost like she's analyzing everything about me whenever she looks at me, which is annoying because I'm used to being the observer not the one being observed.(OOC APOLOGY: I'm sorry this para is soooo wrong on Kai's part.)

Julia glanced at her watch then looked back at Tala, "hey Tala we gotta go."

"Why?"

"I thought you said you wanted to come see the way we set up the stage." I chuckled Tala wanting to see the way a stage is set up is probably code for, Tala wanting to stalk Julia more until he can grow some balls and ask her out.

Once Julia and my best friend disappeared Vixie turned towards me, "is it just me or does Tala have a crush on Julia?" I nearly fell off my seat but of course, I'm not Tyson.

"How'd you figure that out?" I asked, trying to keep the curiosity out of my voice, Tala has opened up a lot since the abbey out of all of us he made the most progress with dealing with emotions, Spencer opens up only around people he trusts, Bryan well… he is handling his anger better than before, as for me-I'm going off topic, anyway it's just unbelievable to think a complete stranger would be able to read Tala like an open book.

"Just the way he looked at her I guess, reading people has always been a strong point of mine."

"Is that so, alright then tell me what you think of me?" I challenged.

Her amethyst eyes turned to me and again I felt that exposed sensation, as if she was breaking the barriers I had carefully constructed, but what worries me is that I didn't mind.

"You create barriers and distance yourself from others, but that's only because you don't want to see the people you care about get hurt, and no matter what they may do to you, mistreat you or even use you as a tool, once you have some shred of loyalty towards that person you'll be by their side even if you get nothing in return. You also don't want people to see the real you because you think they won't except it so you keep up a cold façade to keep others away, but I think when you do finally find someone you trust with all that you are, those barriers will crumble easily. I get the feeling you're still haunted by the demons of your past you're scared, scared that those demons might come back but you don't want to let anyone else get involved so you try to stay strong and fight those demons on your own. You're a strong person Kai, but sometimes it's okay to fall back on the strength of others."

I stared at her wide-eyed, I couldn't breathe every word she spoke, as if daring me to deny it, I wanted to tell her she's wrong, that she didn't know anything about me but I'd be lying to her and myself. The things about me that took my friends years to figure out, she saw them all within a glance, but what concerns me is that I barely knew anything about her.

"Well I'm going back to the room to take a nap." Vixie smiled walking away before I could reply.

* * *

(In the room)

* * *

Vixie's p.o.v

I ran into the bedroom locking it, I was panting heavily the adrenalin leaving my body. That was close I nearly forgot about the timer, brushing my hair out of my face I walked into the bathroom stripping my clothes off.

3…2…1… I felt my body convulse, as my bones shifted and my hair grew longer engulfing my body.

I walked out the bathroom and stopped to look at my reflection in the full-body mirror of the bedroom, but instead of a normal looking human the mirror showed me a larger than normal red fox with two tails.

That fox is a form I'll never reveal to anyone, I'm not ashamed of it but people tend to fear things they perceive as 'abnormal'. If I don't change into my fox form at some times of the day my body will do it against my will; it's like denying who I am, I'm every bit a fox as I am human.

"Vixie?" OH SHIT! I forgot about Kai but I can't change back for another 15 minutes!

"Hey are you here?" what do I do? Better answer him for now.

"Y-yeah but don't come in the room!" I answered; what? Did you think I couldn't speak in this form?

"Why, what's wrong?" WHY MUST HE ASK QUESTIONS?

"I-I… I'M NAKED!" I panicked okay? But still why'd I have to say that? Well it's half true since I'm not wearing any actual clothes but fur counts!

"I'll… wait for you outside then?"

"Y-yeah, good idea." UGH! THIS IS SOOO EMBARRASSING!

I looked back at my reflection where the fur on my face seemed a shade darker. I'm never gonna live this down.

I waited a few more minutes until the fur on my body receded into my regular twin pig-tails my back straightened to its normal position; I looked at my reflection again and sighed, but wait- something's missing… oh! Right- CLOTHES!

* * *

Wolf: well I think that's enough.

Michi: *hits wolf with inanimate objects*

Wolf: *crying* I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE!

****AND THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TOO DROPLETS OF BLUE RAIN A.K.A MISTY THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!*********

RANDOM QUESTION: anyone wanna guess who I paired Alexia with? *evil grin* I'll give you a hint two words; ANGER MANAGEMENT.


End file.
